1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission testers, and more particularly to an automatic transmission tester apparatus utilized for testing automobile automatic transmissions in a shop environment.
2) Description of the Related Art
Automobile repair shop owners have been frustrated by the absence of a transmission testing machine which could easily adopt to different current transmissions, and future transmissions. The absence of such a machine renders the purchase of a testing machine unable to adopt to future transmissions, economically impractical for a small repair shop owner. In testing machines incapable of adopting to future transmissions, the time period to recover one's investment is shortened due to the progressive nature of the automobile industry which develops new automobile transmissions on a regular basis.
Sano et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,699 discloses a method and system for testing an automotive power transmission comprising measuring an engine operating parameter, measuring a first, second and third revolutional speed on a power transmission input/output shaft, and measuring a first, second and third drive torque of the low inertia driving unit having the same characteristics as the engine corresponding to the power transmission being tested through the method and system of the invention.
Weeder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,036, discloses an automatic transmission test apparatus comprising a main frame having a headstock frame which supports an automotive engine and automatic transmission, the engine and transmission supported as to allow for vertical and transversal adjustment for alignment which provides for testing of right-hand drive, left-hand drive and center drive type transmissions.
Lucia et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,659, discloses a transmission testing apparatus comprising a test stand permitting alignment of a transmission's input and output shafts with a prime mover output shaft and energy absorbing shafts allowing for testing of straight through transmissions and transaxle transmissions.